Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: A Sweet Sensation
by MilkyDad101
Summary: Monique Sucre. French Duel-Prodigy. Self-Appointed fashion aficionado. And now, Duel Academy's newest exchange student! Armed with a deck from her home country and sass the size of it, how will the story stay on course?
1. The Next Queen of Games!

**I…. HAVE RETURNED!**

 **That's right, I'm back, and with a better plan than my last fanfic. Speaking of it, if anyone wants to adopt "Skelebros and a Vampire" Go right ahead. No PM or Messaging. Just get writing.**

 **As for this one, I'll most likely get this written better seeing as how I know this series better than the last two.**

 **But enough rambling. ON TO THE FANFIC!**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, just the OC's**

Chapter 1: The Next Queen of Games!

Duel Academy.

Mostly likely the foremost duelist academies in the world, teaching the newest generation the art and power of Duel Monsters. Set up by one of the most prominent duelist and business tycoon, Seto Kaiba, it is here where the title "King of Games" will most likely be passed down.

Or should we say, _Queen._

High above the sea, in a helicopter bearing the Duel Academy logo, a young girl smiled at the island that was coming to view. Here is where she'll make her mark. She just knew it.

"Come on Sy, we could still make it!"

"Wah! Jaden! Why is it you always forget to set the alarm!"

Two students ran down the halls of the Academy, sporting the red blazers of one of the school's lowest rank, Slifer Red.

The brown-haired boy, Jaden, turned to his much shorter, blue-haired friend. "I don't forget. I set it up last night."

"Did you set for AM or PM?"

Jaden thought for a moment before he let out an "oohh" of understanding.

Syrus rolled his bespectacled eyes. Classic Jaden.

The two quickly ran inside the classroom just as the bell rang. Any normal or fair teacher would let this slide and let them off on a warning. But…

"Late again, Slifer slackers! Detention!"

…Doctor Crowler was neither fair OR normal.

As the two made their way to their seats, Crowler, in his usual flamboyant fashion, cleared his throat. When the noise didn't die down, he went with his usual course of action.

"SILENCE!" He barked.

All noise died down. "Now then," He placed his hands on his desk. "Chancellor Shepard has asked me to announce that our prestigious academy will be playing host to a new exchange student."

A slight murmur filled the classroom. Jaden to Syrus and grinned. "Aw, sweet! Do you think they're a great duelist?"

"I wonder if they'll be any good?"

"Man, I hope it's a girl. Especially a hottie."

"Yeah man."

"Ahem!" Once again, the classroom was silent. He clapped his hands together. "As I was saying. The exchange student has been sent all the way from Bataille Institute, our French counterpart."

Suddenly, more muttering broke out.

"Woah, all the way from Europe?"

"Oh, Exotic~"

"Do you think they'll be in Obelisk Blue?"

"Dude, if it's a chick, they'll automatically be there."

"Hopefully its Ra Yellow!"

"AHEM!" Crowler barked. "Thank you. Due to them not only arriving in the middle of the year, according to the rules, all transfers will start out at Slifer Red."

There was some momentary grumbling, as well as a few groans of disappointment. Only those of said dorm were happy with this development.

"However. If they prove themselves to be, _adequate_ , they'll most likely rise through the ranks to the infamous Obelisk Blue."

A polite knock came from the classroom door. "Excuse me, _monsieur_ , may I come in."

" _Finally, a polite student!"_ Crowler thought victoriously. "Class, please welcome, Miss Monique Sucre." The classroom door opened

A thin, yet tall girl walked gracefully in, a small smile on her pale face. She had long black hair that trailed down to her thighs, a similar dark beret sat atop her head. She wore slightly baggy dark grey sweater with black stripes over a black tank top. She had dark grey leggings and black boots. Large, round sunglasses blocked any view from her eyes. The only splash of color on her came from the Slifer Red jacket, which she wore so loosely that only the tips of her fingers could be seen.

She raised a hand in greeting. " _Bonjour_!"

"Oh my god! She's so beautiful!"

"Such grace! She's absolutely chique!"

"This is so unfair! How come we didn't get her?"

The immediate muttering came from the girls, who were absolutely awed by her appearance, from the way she walked to her fashion choice. It all screamed high end to them. All the men in the room sweat dropped at the lady's reaction.

Crowler cleared his throat, _again_ , to regain their attention, _again._ "Yes, well, lets get back to our lesson then!" He turned to Monique. "Miss Sucre, would you please find a seat."

"Alright _monsieur_ , thank you." She nodded as went to an empty seat near the front.

Jayden chuckled. "Man, she made quite the impression on everyone. Eh, Sy?"

Jayden turned to his friend after no immediate response. "Syrus?"

The blue-haired boy said nothing as he simply stared at Monique, a small line of drool pooling on his desk. "So… Beautiful…"

 _A few hours later…_

Monique walked through the hallway, positively beaming.

Today had been an excellent first day at Duel Academy. The teachers and students were nice. Her classes were positively easy. And best of all, _her outfit had been a complete success!_

Monique Sucre, to those who knew her, was a bit of dark horse. Sure, she could be polite when she wanted to, but those were just basic manners. Monique was a fashionista, simple as that. She took care of her appearance and tended to judge those on theirs.

"Dieu merci, _I thought for sure they were going to force into one of those uniforms. Miniskirts? Really? I mean, if I wanted to flash the boys every time go up a staircase, I could always- "_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something trip her. Her books flew around the hall as she fell on to the hard floor.

Muttering several French curses under her breath, she started grabbing her stuff from the floor.

A hand reached in front of her vision, holding one of her notebooks. "Here."

Looking up, Monique met the hazel eyes of one Alexis Rhodes.

" _Hmm, Now on her, the uniform works."_ Monique thought as she grabbed the book.

" _Merci"_ She thanked her.

Alexis nodded back. Suddenly her face grew stern as she looked up. "Apologize."

Monique whipped around to see another Obelisk Blue standing, a smug grin on his face. "What? I was just walking. Maybe this measly Slifer should watch were their going."

Monique's could _feel_ the sheer superiority the student was trying to convey with that simple sentence. It made her eye twitch in irritation.

As much as she wanted to slap that _moule à merde,_ she didn't exactly wanted to get a detention for assaulting another student. She put on a fake smile. " _Pardon_ , I guess I wasn't paying attention." She quickly turned to leave…

…That is until she noticed a small tear on her sweater.

Whipping around, Monique stalked over to the student and began to berate him in rapid French.

Alexis, who understood some French, started giggling at the things she said.

It was at that that the student knew whatever she was saying about him, it wasn't in a good light.

Monique cut off and drew a deep breath before reverting back to Japanese. "You ruined my sweater. For that, I challenge you."

The Obelisk sneered. "Heh, you against me? As if."

Monique smirked. "What's the matter? Are you _sans-couilles?"_

At this, Alexis laughed.

Red with indignation, the Obelisk spat. "Fine. But don't go crying when you lose." He prepared his duel disk.

Monique grabbed her deck from her jacket pocket, her hand warming with the familiar sensation. She carefully placed her cards in the disk slot and activated it.

"DUEL!" They cried.

 **Ugh… So many words…**

 **So much use of google translate…**

 **Welp, here's the first chapter. If I made anybody OOC, sorry. Next chapter we'll have the duel, as well as proper introductions to the main cast.**

 **If any of you are wondering what deck she plays, here's a clue: It's in her name.**


	2. Pastries Attack!

**Alright. Chapter 2, as well as first duel. This should end well…**

 **I've changed up a few things to her deck to better fit the era. So NO XYZ's, sorry not sorry. I've also added a few of my own cards to the archetype to also help out.**

 **Enough rambling, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Just the OC (As well as a few cards.)**

 _Alexis's POV_

She honestly expected worse from the new exchange student.

When the rumors had began circulating about her, as well as half of the girl's dorm practically _fawning_ about her, she was expecting someone a lot like a majority of her dorm. A preppy, stuck-up rich girl who spent more time on her looks than actual work.

But when she met her, she wasn't expecting the feisty girl before her. She could immediately see through the kind, timid mask she put on when apologizing. And when she started telling off the Obelisk, she believed his name was Terry.

Well, its been a while since she laughed like that.

As she watched the two prepare her duel, she wondered what kind of deck she played.

It was no illusion how popular Duel Monsters has become. It's even surpassed most national sports, such as soccer, in popularity. With nearly every person in the world trying to become a duelist, Industrial Illusions, the company that created Duel Monsters, had to branch out, creating smaller sister companies in different parts of the world to keep up with the demand.

Although they are all technically Industrial Illusions, some of the sister company's board members began green lighting production of cards that were only native to the hosting nation.

This had caused many problems, especially in the national's circuit. But things had began to calm down after Industrial Illusions chairman, Maximillion Pegasus, announced that all cards created by the sister companies have been added to the worldwide card list.

Due to her origins, Alexis expected cards that have yet to be seen outside of Europe. But she did know this. This girl wasn't going down without a fight.

"Duel!"

 _Third-Person POV_

 **-DUEL-**

 **Terry: 4000 LP**

 **Vs**

 **Monique: 4000 LP**

"Alright newbie, let's see if you got what it takes to keep up with the elite." Terry sneered as he scanned his hand.

"I summon **Alexandrite Dragon**!"

A brilliant light filled the room. A dragon appeared it the light and unfurled its wings. Its body was covered head to toe in precious stones and metals. It let out a great roar as peered down at Monique. **(ATK: 2000/ DEF: 100)**

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn. Your up Slifer." He said.

Monique barely flinched at the appearance of the dragon. "I draw!"

"Alright you philistine, I'll have you mannered up in no time." Monique said. "I summon **Madolche Magileine**! Attack mode!"

A plush-like monster appeared on the field. She wore a frilled purple and white dress with several large bows around it, looking like a combination of an old-fashioned dressed and witches outfit. In her hands was an oversized desert fork, a truffle-like desert at the end. She smiled pleasantly, but heterochromatic eyes burned with determination. **(ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200)**

Terry snickered. "A dessert-themed doll? This is a duel, not a baking show."

" _ **Hmph!"**_ Magileine turned her nose up at the Obelisk. _**"Such boorish behavior isn't fitting for those of the high class. Manners maketh man after all."**_

Monique nodded. "Then lets teach him a lesson, _ma dame_."

"I activate Magileine's special ability! When she's normal summoned, I can add one Madolche monster to my hand!"

"Yo Alexis! What's going on!" Jaden wondered, stumbling upon the hallway duel with Syrus and Bastion in tow.

"Oh, hey guys." Alexis greeted.

"Hey, isn't that the new girl? Monique" Jaden said.

"It would appear so." Bastion said, suddenly curious as he surveyed the field. "I say, what is that monster on her side on the field? I haven't seen something like that before."

"Aw, she's really cute." Syrus said, suddenly fawning over the dessert-themed witch.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." Monique said.

"Tch, draw all the cards you want, it still won't help you." Terry said, starting his turn. "Looks like its my lucky day! I bring out **Axe Dragonaut**!"

A humanoid, green-scaled dragon leapt in, wielding a wicked looking battle-ax in his hand. **(ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0)**

"Now my Dragonaut attacks your Magileine! Flaming Ax Attack!" He cried.

The creature blew a lick of flames on to his ax, lighting it on fire, and rushed forward.

" _Attendez!_ I activate my face-down. **Madolche Waltz**!"

The card showed Madolche Puddingcess driving a surprised Chauxcaviler on to the dance floor.

"As long as this card is up, if a Madolche monster attacks or is attacked, you take three hundred points of damage!"

Magileine twirled gracefully to the left, avoiding the dragons attack. She twirled her fork and stabbed its tines into the monster.

Terry grunted at the sudden damage.

 **Terry: 3700**

 **Monique: 4000**

"So what? It didn't stop my attack!"

Axe Dragonaut brushed off the attack. He swung his ax around, hitting Magiliene in the side. She cried out in pain before shattering.

 **Terry: 3700**

 **Monique: 3400**

"Now my Alexandrite Dragon attacks! Go, Shining Stream!"

Streams of energy escaped the dragon's mouth before it opened it, sending a beam of technicolor energy spiraling at Monique.

She braced herself as the attack hit before the energy engulfed her.

 **Terry: 3700**

 **Monique: 1400**

" _Merde…_ " Monique growled.

The others looked on in slight worry.

"She's lost more than half of her life points!" Syrus yelped.

"And that's not the worst of it." Bastion said. "One more attack, and she'll be done."

"Due to the effect of my Dragonaut, I have to switch him to defense mode after he attacks." Terry said, his warrior dragon kneeling down as he spoke. "But it's a small price to pay."

Monique ignored him as she retrieved Magileine from her graveyard.

"Hey! What do think your doing?" Terry said. "You can't do that!"

Monique smirked. "Oh, but I can. You see, when a Madolche monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can immediately shuffle them back into my deck."

"Interesting." Alexis mused. "So she can continually reuse her monsters without fear of running out of cards."

"Tch, so what? Go ahead and bring back that weakling, it won't do you any good." Terry sneered.

Monique growled as she drew her card, but it was immediately replaced with a chuckle. _"Parfait."_

"Since I have no monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon **Madolche Puddingcessoeur**!" Monique said.

A young girl skipped along on to Monique's field. She had golden blond hair tied up in a strange ponytail, a tiara on her head. She wore a Neapolitan colored dress with brown sandals. **(ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1400)**

"Aw, she's so cute!" Alexis cooed, surprising the others slightly.

Upon seeing the dragon in front of her, Puddingcessoeur squealed in fright and quickly hid behind Monique **"S-so s-s-scary!"**

Monique smiled slightly and patted Puddingcessoeur's head. "It's alright, _vorte altesse_ , you won't face this alone, remember?"

The little princess nodded shyly. **"I-I know…"**

Monique nodded back. "Then put on your brave face, _ma petite reine_. Show that over grown lizard who he's facing."

Filled with new determination, Puddingcessoeur steered herself back on to the field.

"I activate Puddingcessoeur's special ability! Now I can special summon another Madolche monster from my hand or deck, but I have to decrease their level by one." Monique explained.

"Say hello, to **Madolche Pampeprince**!"

Dressed in blue vest with a white frilled collar, a princely plush appeared on the field. His hair was also blond but was cut in slight militaristic fashion. A candy cane styled rapier at his side. **(ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1500)**

" **Hi Big Brother!"** Puddingcessoeur waved to the dessert prince.

"Now I activate his effect!" Monique said. "By shuffling Puddingcessoeur back into my deck, I can special summon one Madolche monster from my hand on to the field!"

Puddingcessoeur curtsied before she disappeared in a pillar of light.

"Queen of the sweetest realm! Grace us with your presence, **Madolche Queen Tiaramisu**!" Monique chanted, raising her hand dramatically."

Appearing from the pillar of light, an older woman stepped out. She wore a corset of varying shades of brown finished with white trim. A golden-brown dress flowed beneath it, accompanied be a dark brown royal robe. An intricate tiara sat atop her platinum blond curls. **(ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2100)**

Tiaramisu smiled kindly at her son. **"Thank you for the instance darling."**

Pampeprince simply curtsied.

"Heh, as if that will do much damage." Terry said.

"Be careful what you wish for, _mon amie_. I activate the field spell, **Madolche Chateau**!" Monique stated.

The hallway scenery changed. A grand palace arose behind Monique. It, as well as its surroundings, were all completely made of sweets and pastries.

"Thanks to this card, all Madolche monsters gain five hundred attack and defense points."

 **Madolche Pameprince (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2000)**

 **Madolche Queen Tiaramisu (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2600)**

"And, since I still have my normal summon, I think I'll bring out **Madolche Butlerusk**."

A tailcoated butler with light brown hair appeared beside the two royals. In his right hand he held a silver tea tray, complete with tea set. He adjusted his monocle with his free hand. **(ATK: 1500/ DEF: 800) – (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1300)**

"Ah crap!" Terry exclaimed.

"Go, _Ma Reine_ , attack his Alexandrite Dragon!"

Tiaramisu raised her arm, a dessert themed scepter suddenly appearing in her hand. Quick as a flash, she raced at the shining dragon before leaping in the air, scepter raised. **"Off with your head!"**

With a single swipe, the dessert queen completely cut off the dragon's head before it shattered.

 **Terry: 3000**

 **Monique: 1400**

"Now Butlerusk, attack that Dragonaut." Monique ordered.

In a flash of silver, the tea set and tray were thrown up into the air, but Butlerusk was no where to be found. Suddenly, the butler appeared behind the warrior dragon and sent a swift chop in the back of the neck, causing the monster to shatter.

Returning to his area just as quickly, Butlerusk held out his hand and caught the platter and began moving it to catch the china. In the end, not a single dish was cracked, nor a single drop spilled.

"And finally, my Pampeprince will attack you directly!" Monique said.

Unsheathing his rapier, launched himself at the Obelisk and delivered a quick slash, causing Terry to stumble back.

 **Terry: 900**

 **Monique: 1400**

"I still have some life points left…" Terry grunted.

"Not for much longer." Monique said with a smirk. "Thanks to my Waltz, you get dealt three-hundred points of damage for each Madolche that attacked."

"So wait, since all three of her monsters attacked. And he takes three-hundred for each…" Syrus counted silently his hand.

"That's nine-hundred exactly!" Bastion said, thunderstruck.

" _Au revoir_ …" Monique purred.

Twirling around, Pampeprince delivered a fast kick across Terry's face, causing him to stumble back.

 **Terry: 0**

 **Monique: 1400**

 **Monique Wins!**

Terry rubbed his cheek, a look of disbelief on his face. "How? How could I lose to a Slifer slacker?"

"Because, _néandertalien_ , you thought I was easy pickings because of my jacket." Monique said, having suddenly appeared in front of the Obelisk, arms crossed.

"You showed that in the duel. No planning or caution. Just all out attack." Monique poked him in the chest. "And let me just say, I'm disappointed that it came from the so called 'elite.'"

Terry realized what she just said and cupped his hands over his face. "Ugh, I made such a rookie mistake."

"Exactly." She said bluntly.

A small smirk appeared on her face. "Next time, just pull off your best, I have a feeling you earned your spot on Obelisk Blue."

Surprised by the sudden compliment, he just nodded slightly.

Monique chuckled slightly at his response before patting his shoulder. "I would say it was a good game, but then I'd be lying." She turned to walk off but stopped suddenly.

"Oh. By the way…"

She spun around, an ominous glowaround as she pointed menacingly at the student. Terry shrunk back slightly in fear.

"If you EVER ruin me, or my wardrobe. I will feed you your own _anatomie_!" She threatened, her sunglasses flashing.

She spun around, smacking him with her hair, and sauntered off.

"That was quite the duel, transfer." Alexis applauded, suddenly alerting Monique of her audience.

"Oh uh, thanks." Monique said politely. "And its Monique. Monique Sucre. You are…?"

"Oh right, we haven't introduced ourselves." Alexis said. "I'm Alexis Rhodes. These are my friends; Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, and Jaden Yuki."

"A pleasure." Bastion said. "I must say, that deck of yours is quite unique."

"H-hi." Syrus said, slightly flustered. Monique cooed slightly in her mind at the short student.

"Nice to meet ya!" Jaden said cheerfully. "That was a sweet duel! You and me should duel sometime."

"That sounds like fun." Monique smiled. _"You know. This year might be much more enjoyable than I thought."_

 **Ugh, I'm dead…**

 **After doing the first duel, I realized something: I'm gonna need some help. Which is why I'm looking for a co-writer for this story, specifically with the duel scripts. If anybody wants to help, just PM me. In return for your help, I** _ **might**_ **be inclined to allow you to add your character to the story.**

 **Now we come to the cards themselves. For Queen Tiaramisu, I was originally gonna make her a fusion monster, but I ended up making her a level 6 effect.**

 **I've also added a few of my own cards. I'll be adding a full list. Sometime.**

 **See ya guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
